ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to Running around Windurst
Category:Guides As everyone knows, Windurst is a very big city for a race with such small legs. But there are tricks of the trade that makes Windurst much smaller that it looks on the surface. First off, do the Mog House exit quest Flower Child. Either buy a Lilac for 120 gil from Areebah at the M&P Mart in Upper Jeuno or if you have yet to visit Jeuno have a friend buy one and mail it to you. Next is marking the Warp Tarutarus on your maps. These wonderful people will warp you to a zone on the opposite side of the city. Machu-Kuchu (Port Windurst E-7)-Komulili (Windurst Walls J-11) and Pattsu-Yabittsu(Windurst Woods K-13)-Tonana (Windurst Waters-North H-8) In my experiance the Pattsu-Yabittsu-Tonana route is the the least useful as I prefer to use the MH exits but they are there just so you know. Also the least useful MH exit is the Windurst Walls. It is a long walk from anything you need save the Dynamis - Windurst enterance so just ignore it. Your home base for operations should be the Windurst Woods exit. It can take you everywhere you need to go. If you turn north right after exiting you will come to the Windurst Walls zone. Right on the other side is the Windurst Walls Auction House, the mailwomen Selulu and Kenono, and Komulili up the steps. From there it is a staight shot to West Sarutabaruta. Also if you turn right you will find the floating shops just beyond the tunnel. (Full credit and thanks for the maps to Vana'diel Atlas and Gahoo who added them to wiki. I just edited and drew the lines. For the original maps see: Windurst Woods/Maps, Windurst Walls/Maps, Port Windurst/Maps and Windurst Waters/Maps) Now unless you are visiting Shantotto's Manor (K-7) take the Windurst Waters MH exit and turn right to the Windurst Walls zone. On the other side you will find yourself next to Yoran-Oran's Manor (E-5), Koru-Moru's Manor (E-7), the House of the Hero (G-3) and the Heavens Tower zone (H-7). For Shantotto's Manor take the Woods exit as if you were going to the AH, walk past it then up the hill to your right, then walk down the right boardwalk. The only real times you will be using the Port Windurst MH exit will be to use the Outpost warper Rottata and if you're lucky the Explorer Moogle (both L-4), the Air Travel Agency (Windurst) (M-7) which is to your right, and the Abyssea stone and teleport NPCs Fabricius and Willis at (K-6). As for the five ministries of magic, the Manustery (H-9) is right next to the Woods MH exit, just hang a right and down the path a few steps. It will be an your left. Machu-Kuchu is standing directly on top of the Orastery, just take Komulili. Now the Aurastery (North K-6), Optistery (North F/G-8), and Rhinostery (South J-8/9) are all in Windurst Waters. For Waters there is no real effecient way around. All are about the same walking distance. The Aurastery is directly in front of the MH exit, just head straight at the intersection. For the Optistery, hang a left at the intersection then up the steps to your right. It is the giant building you must walk under to exit into West Sarutabaruta. Tonana is right next to it down the steps next to the Moblin Prestapiq. The Rhinostery is on the South map. Instead of walking up the steps hang a left and walk down the boardwalk and take a left at the fork, the one Pia walks on. There are 4 guilds in Windurst, Culinarian's Guild (E-8) (See:Cooking) is in Waters west of the Optistery. The Boneworkers' Guild (Windurst) (H-12/13) and Weavers' Guild (Windurst) (F/G-12) are in the southern most part of Woods. Take the relevant MH exits for these. The Fisherman's Guild (Windurst) (C-8) is next to theOrastery on the left and down the boardwalk past the big warehouse. Take the Woods MH exit then head to Port through Komulili. Unlike the other nations, Windurst's Embassies are scattered throughout the city. The Consulate of San d'Oria (F-10) is a few steps past the Manustery in Woods on the right. The Consulate of Bastok (E-5) is across the street from the Orastery in Port so take Komulili. And that's about it. Happy Walking!